


gloss

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Elf, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Female Eren Yeager, Het, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: Hanya punggung pria itu yang tampak.Yang letih meretih.Yang bersayap dengan warna lebih kelam daripada malam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mei Widya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mei+Widya).



> Disclaimers: This is a fan work requested by Mei Widya and written by Aratte. This is a fan fiction made for personal satisfaction.  
> Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama. This work has not been endorsed by Hajime Isayama and any of the other holding copyright or license to Shingeki no Kyojin manga and anime. No connection is implied or should be in inferred. Everyone can read this for FREE.
> 
> Levi/Fem!Eren Fanfiction  
> ©2016 – Author: Aratte  
> Requested by Mei, Prompt/main idea: Mei Widya

**M** ulanya berbentuk serabut benang sari. Bulu-bulu halus itu terbang di atas kepala serupa kunang-kunang dengan warna kuning cerah.

Para peri mendongak. Udara sekitar terasa sublim jadi pasir. Napas mereka tertahan. Takut bulu-bulu itu menyusup masuk rongga paru dan membakar mereka dari dalam. Hanya seorang peri yang berani bergerak di antara mereka. Dia peri bermata hijau tajam dan suaranya terlampau lantang, sebab dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

“LARI!”

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bulu-bulu di udara memadat meruncing. Bentuknya ribuan jarum, yang menukik terjun seperti hujan, ganas menghunjam kulit-kulit bercahaya.

Para peri terlambat berlari. Bahkan tak sempat berteriak. Seluruhnya tertikam, terjatuh, menggeliat-geliut. Hujan jarum belum berhenti menekan.

Peri yang sebelumnya memberi peringatan terbang, melindungi rekannya yang terluka. Dia menjerit, “Armin? Armin! Bertahanlah!” Sambil bersiap menahan pedih, ia rengkuh tubuh temannya dan berpejam.

Di atas ubunnya, jarum-jarum berpatahan dengan bunyi yang mengiris telinga.

Sayap berzirah hitam membentang di atasnya. Sayap itu melekat pada tubuh peri pria berpedang dua. Surai gelap membingkai wajah tampan yang berdarah. Tangguh, pedangnya mengayun secepat kilat, nyaris tak kasat saat ia membelah jarum-jarum di atas mereka. Serpihan yang lolos menembus pelindung dan mencederai kulit pria itu.

Geraman lirih dari mulut pria itu membuat hati sang peri mencelus. Pria itu menoleh kepadanya, dan dengan senyum terakhir, ia berkata, “Eren—”

Hujan jarum berikutnya datang menghunjam, menusuk tubuh maupun sayap pria itu sampai menyerpih di hadapannya.

Eren menyaksikan kematian pria itu, dan menjerit.

 


End file.
